Evil Minions
Evil Minions are Minions that are at the state of extreme mutation caused by the PX-41 serum entering their blood vessels. The Evil Minions are for all intents and purposes, made to be indestructible: they are immune to weapons like flamethrowers, guns, axes, and undercover police cars; and are able to withstand the explosion from swallowing a bomb. They will devour and destroy anything that gets in their way, including the above-mentioned weapons. Evil Minions can also repair themselves, and are very dangerous. Appearance The Evil Minions are very different from regular Minions: having purple skin, long hairy arms, wild frizzy purple hair that spreads out like a mane, and big sharp crooked teeth. As they are wild and their appearance is in a feral state,they don't usually speak they scream, roar, growl and snarl most of the time. Personality When the normal Minions are mutated by the PX-41, they are transformed into aggressive, wild, mindless, bloodthirsty, destructive monsters that are completely indestructible, and will eat anything in their path. Plot Despicable Me 2 , alerting the other evil Minions about the intruders]] Soon after stealing the Arctic PX-41 lab, El Macho and Dr. Nefario begin to kidnap the Minions. When the Minions are injected with PX-41, they turn into Evil Minions and are planned to be stuffed into rockets that will land in various cities such as New York, Paris, Tokyo, Hoboken, and Moscow. Once this all happens it is likely that they will destroy and eat all the people in those countries and El Macho plans to treat all of the evil minions as his slaves. Fortunately, Dr. Nefario creates an antidote and mixes it into the awful-tasting jelly Gru is developing, and utilizes a rapid fire delivery system, returning all the mutated Minions to normal. Although one Evil Minion some how escaped and appeared at Gru and Lucy's wedding; when the family were taking group pictures he roared in front of the camera on the last picture. List of Evil Minions *Tom (formerly) *Kevin (formerly) *Donny (formerly) *Jerry (formerly) *Paul (formerly) *Steve (formerly) *John (formerly) *Phil (formerly) *Mike (formerly) Gallery Kelivn.png|Kevin (as an evil minion) attacking Gru's house. Kelvin.png|Kevin as an evil minion. Imageminion.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho-8-.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 2.jpg Despicable Me 2 Mini-Minions figures in cereal boxes part 1.jpg Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion.jpeg Purple Minion.png|Purple Minion at the end Despicable Me 2 Go-Gurt.jpg BRZrfJQCQAABL9d.jpg Despicable Me 2 Attack of the Evil Minions!.jpg Despicable Me 2 Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil.jpg|Battle Pods Good Vs. Evil Despicable Me 2 Does Not Play Well With Others.jpg Despicable Me 2 El Macho's Lair.jpg|In the right hand side, there is a purple minion with a magnet Despicable Me 2 Evil Minion and Minion Movie Poster.jpg th-1.jpeg|A Evil Minion Plush toy Roar.jpeg|Evil Minion,Stuart and Dave Minions_and_Evil_mnions.jpeg Evil Minions.jpg Roaaaarrr.jpg|steve as an evil minion No to purple minions.png|No Evil Minion Roaaaaãr.jpg|''Mike'' as an evil minion. Evil Minions!!!!!.jpg Aaaahhhh.jpg Go Minions undercover.jpg|dave and stuart with evil minions Images-7-.jpg|tom/phil as an evil minion Evil minions by minions fans-d6txvph.jpg|IMPOSTERS!!!!!!! Evilminionanddave.png|dave with an evil minion Videos Trivia * Ironically, the normal minion are referred to as Gru's evil minions in the first film. *All the Evil Minions change their uniform, except for Phil or Tom who is still on his maid uniform instead of black overalls with a white "M" as a logo. *Apparently, a normal minion and an Evil Minion are shown in the same scene, the Evil Minions retain their love of bananas just like from their original forms and they will cause even worse of a disaster than normal minions when they see each other. *Some Evil Minions have more hair then others. *Before credits of Despicable Me 2, an evil minion says "BAAAAAH!!!!!!!" *Mike is the only Evil Minion with continuous transformation. (He didn't change his overalls even though he is an Evil Minion.) Also Mike did not change into his normal form with the antidote. Instead he coughed out the serum on the kittens (seen in Panic in the Mailroom) References Navigation Category:Evil Minions Category:Antagonists